Lust
by AbyssWalker240
Summary: Lishara was just a normal 16-year-old girl, her biggest worries were her 11th-grade finals. Or so she thought. When one night, a vampire sneaks into her home and kidnaps her for feeding. That's when she discovers that she herself is a vampire. A powerful one at that. Follow Lishara on her journey of romance, and action as she escapes her imprisonment.
1. Chapter 1

I am Lishara. 16 years old and in 11th grade. My 17-year-old sister, Kimmey, is a bitch. Every time I look at her she looks at me like I am a no good waste of space. At home and school. My only friend is Jace.

He once found me crying in the corner of the library because my sister humiliated me in PE class. He asked what was wrong and I told him my problem. My eyes are red, black, and blue. All at once.

He said they look nice, and friendship blossomed from there.

Today is the first day of the week-long finals. Time for my sister to be held back again I bet.

I go to my locker and open the door. I plop my stuff in and grab a pencil, a ruler, and a protractor for math. I, unlike my sister, made it into 12th-grade math. My sister got 9th-grade math enrichment, two grades behind in math. She probably has an A+++++++++ a million times plus, in bullying though.

As I walk in, I sign up for hot lunch that day. I walk to my seat, which is in the back. I figured that's because the teacher is to unnerved by my eyes.

I grab a test paper and start.

This will be fun.

I walk to my bus after school to go home, with Kimmey...

As I get on the bus, the terrible but expected happens. Kimmey walked over to where I was sitting, and said,

"Hey, _Lishey._ "

"Stop calling me that, _whore_ ," I replied.

"Make me."

"Are you too dumb to understand when I use words?"

Her cheeks turned red, and she muttered something about me being a whore and stalked away.

 _She never will stop will she?_ I thought.

I got off the bus and went inside.

"Hey, honey!" My mom said. "How are you? How were the finals?"

"They were good," I replied.

Just then, Kimmey walked in.

"So Kim. How was your time spent when you skipped class?" My mom question Kimmey.

"Bye," Kimmey said walking out again.

"Kimmey needs some help," my mom said. I could agree.

I lay down in bed under the covers. I had just got up to go to the bathroom. It was 1:26 and I couldn't fall asleep. I had a feeling that was unexplainable, but bad.

Then, like my mind suggested, I heard the creak of the stairs.

 _Oh god please let it me mom or even_ Kim. I pleaded silently. Not a chance.

A dude with pale white skin walked into my view. His hair was dark as the sky at night. The scariest part was his eyes.

They were red.

With a speed impossible to humans, he dashed towards me as I tried to scream and muffled me, making my scream sound like a mouse that nobody will ever hear.

"None of that, my dinner," the guy said.

I tried to ask him who he was but I was muffled.

"If you scream I will kill you slowly.

I nodded. He removed his hands and let me speak.

"W-who ar-are y-you?" I asked shakily.

"I am Maxuras," he replied.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"Your blood." With that, Maxuras plunged his inhumanly sharp teeth into my neck.

I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in a strange but luxurious room.

 _Where am I?_ I thought.

Then I remembered.

A strange man bit me on the neck, and now I'm here.

Then came a knock on the door.

I walk over and open it.

It was _him_.

"Hello," Maxuras said. "I'm sure you remember me."

" _You,_ " I replied.

"Yes me, now follow me."

"Where am I?"

"I said follow me!"

"Why?"

He turned around, flashed _fangs_ at me, and slugged me hard and fast in the stomach.

Anger swelled up inside me, as I retaliate. I punch his jaw, then his nose.

"ENOUGH!" He yells.

He grabbed my wrist, and yanked towards him, pulling me with him down a hall that would be in a mansion.

He takes me to an office and the end of the hall.

"Sit," he growled.

I did.

"So how do I explain this without you fainting, uh. I don't I guess. But, you are a vampire." he said.

I laughed. A heavy, loud laugh.

I laugh until he leans forward and backhands me, drawing blood.

I silence my laughter.

"Prove it," I said. "Vampires aren't even real."

"Yet you stare at one."

"Yeah right. And I'm God."

Maxuras opened his mouth, showing the fangs yet again. Something clicked. He _bit_ me. _OH, MY GOODNESS! IT'S REAL!_

This explains my eyes, my love of a bleeding mouth. During my realization, I feel a tug on four of my teeth. They were adult teeth. They each fell out, exposing sharp tips, then I fainted. _Again_.

I wake, in a bed. I lift my head and sit up. Then I realize something.

My skin was pale. I really was a vampire!

I felt my teeth. I had four fangs. Big ones on top, small ones on the bottom.

I was hungry.

There was a plate of food on the table next to the bed. A note was on the table too. It read,

 _Here is some food. It has a blood substitute inside so it will actually do something to fight hunger._

I put the note down and picked up the burger on the plate. The meat was reddish and so was the bun. I slowly took a bite. It tasted like a burger, but a bit sweeter. I scarfed it down hungrily. I took a drink of a cup of red soda or something like that. It was unexpectedly sweet. Kinda like what my blood tasted like when my teeth bled.

Then I realized that it probably was blood because I was a vampire. I went to look at what changed in my body.

My eyes were a brighter red, darker black, and enriched blue that shined gold when the light hit it. My body had amplified curves, that looked stronger, pale white skin, and my face had higher, more defined cheekbones and pointed ears, like Maxuras.

Then I smelled something. I smelled sweet, like baking cake. It originated at the door.

I walk to the door and open it.

A tall guy that was about to knock on the door, ended up knocking on my face, rather hard.

"Ow," I whined.

"Huh, o-oh sorry, I didn't see you there," the guy said. "I'm Kyle. I've been assigned to be taking you to the gym every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday so you can train.

"Train what exactly?"

"Your lust, ability, immortality, transformation, and hype," he replied. "Follow me."

We stopped in a large room, with a track around it, weights, obstacles, and more.

"We start immediately," Kyle said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle had me running around the track. I discovered that supernaturals could run way faster than a human. I was running two times as fast as Usain Bolt.

"I said only ten!" Kyle shouted. "You ran 20!"

"Oops!" I replied.

I came off the track and stopped. I was only slightly tired.

"Now for your lust!" Kyle said. "Lust is your ability to smell, detect, and sense beings that have blood in them. Now focus on blood, and blood only."

I did so, imagining pools of blood, and the rich red crimson color. Almost immediately after, my vision turned blue. Only beings with blood were red, like me, Kyle, and the guard outside that I could see because I was detecting the blood. I could smell the sweet smell of blood. I could hear hearts that weren't mine pumping my food through peoples bodies. I longed for the taste of blood. I was hungry.

"Kyle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"I have no blood substitutes on me and normal food won't do."

He thought for a moment, then said,

"Just this once, you can feed on me."

I was surprised, I have never tried sucking another person's blood from their body yet.

Kyle hesitantly held out his hand.

"Bite near the veins," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I slowly grabbed his hand and even slower, bit into the wrist. I sucked some blood into my mouth. It was so sweet! I sucked more and more. The thick fluid going down my throat in small gulps.

Not wanting to kill Kyle with blood loss, I stopped and longingly moved my head away from his wrist.

I saw Kyle wincing from the pain and felt a bit bad for him.

I had no idea what overcame me then, but I put my hand on the bite mark and willed it to heal.

The shock was written in huge bold letters on Kyle's face when I lifted my hand off his wrist to reveal a completely healed wound as if nothing ever happened.

"How did I do that?" I asked.

"Your ability has been revealed," Kyle replied, inspecting his wrist.

He took out a knife and before I could do anything, he slashed his palm.

He winced once, then said,

"Heal it."

I put my hand over his palm, willed it to heal, and that it did. My hand moved to reveal an unharmed palm.

I was inside my room, getting ready for bed. I was tired from the days training. I could control my lust, speed, jump, and hearing to the maximum extent. Kyle said in a fast learner.

As I lay down my head, I thought about my mother. Oh, how she would miss me. Kimmey was probably throwing a party.

As my thoughts went to my mom, I realized how much I missed her. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. All I wanted right now is to be home.

Soon, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a knock at the door.

I answered an was met by a handsome boy, who I could tell was a vampire because of his skin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jak," He replied, in a smooth, flowing voice. "And you?"

"I'm Lishara or just Lisha."

"I was told that, since we're both new vampires, we should go to spire together."

"The spire?"

"Yeah, it's like an old-time tavern, but for vampires."

"When do we go?"

"Maxuras said we should go as soon as possible."

"Lemme get dressed."

"Okay."

I closed the door. _I wonder what the spire will be like_.

I go to the dresser to find clothes. Now that my curves were more defined, I decided to wear something sexy, that would show those curves off.

I first dressed in a bra and panties, then a tight shirt that showed off my curves and a bit of cleavage and a short skirt.

I walked out the door to see Jak waiting.

"Let's go," he said.

As we neared the spire, I could hear loud music. We were running because we are vampires and we can. I realized how gracefully Jak ran. It made him look more handsome. I made sure to run behind him because my skirt went up from the wind, exposing me to anyone behind me.

As we slowed at the entrance and walked in, I could hear chatter and drunken laughter.

We walked up to the counter once inside and ordered drinks. I got a blood soda, made of carbonated blood. I was good.

Soon I got a second and third. I could tell I was drunk, and so was Jak, but it didn't register.

Soon Jak asked if we should get a room. Being drunk, I said yes.

I don't know what went through me, but I became aroused when we got to the room. It was a perfect and private place. Slowly, Jak sat down. I sat next to him, closer than I would have when I'm sober.

Slowly, I leaned into him, his warmth engulfing me.

Jak started rubbing my belly. Soon his hand moved up a bit to my breasts. I feel his package stiffen under me.

It felt good, but I wondered what It felt like down _there_.

As if he understood, his other hand slowly went up my skirt, as he rubbed there, I got a little wet.

Soon I put my own hand down near his package.

We both moaned, his a deep rumble, mine a cute whimper.

I pulled off my skirt and shirt and he took off his pants.

I put myself against him and started grinding, moving my hips.

And so the pleasure continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Jak returned late that night. We went to bed for the remaining three hours of the night. It was morning now and I have little to no memory from last night except the feeling of pleasure. I was with Kyle, for training.

"Okay, now, we will work on your transformation ability," Kyle said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Existing?" I asked.

"Mythical or normal."

"Probably dragons or serpents or whatever."

"Like the Chinese dragon?"

"Yeah."

"That is a leviathan. So to transform into it, just imagine your spirit leaving your body, your body transforming, then your spirit reentering your body."

I did so, and a tingling sensation swelled up in my abdomen. Then it subsided, giving me three extra limbs. A tail, and two wings.

I was a leviathan now.

I immediately lose my concentration from the excitement and become human again. When I transformed into something larger than my clothes, they ripped, leaving me naked when I was human again.

"That's why I had you bring extra clothes," Kyle said.

I put them on quickly. Kyle at least had the decency to turn around.

I kept the shirt off and only had the sports bra on underneath because of my next plan, in which I had to remove the bra anyway. I didn't mind though since Kyle wasn't a pervert.

I did the transformation again, but instead of changing my whole body, I only change part of it. I gave myself wings.

"Interesting," Kyle said. "Try to fly."

I moved the wings and immediately was pushed off the ground, then I lost control.

"Don't fall next time," Kyle said.

I try again. This time I keep control and didn't fall. I started flying laps around the gym.

Soon I got tired and landed, almost gracefully, onto a support beam in the ceiling, then I jump down.

"That's it for today," Kyle said. "Bye."

"Bye," I replied.


End file.
